Memories
by Killuascreamer
Summary: When Opitimus loses his memories and becomes Orion - Megatron makes sure that he never regains those memories. Yaoi. You have been warned. Many couples, and an OC that you will find in many of my Transformer's stories. All my 'Former stories are co-written by my RP partner SICProwl.
1. New Recruits

Chapter 1

New recruits

Orion looked at the debris around him as Megatronus urged him into the glowing portal he called a Ground Bridge. He never knew such technology existed, but then again, he didn't even know what planet they were on.

What happened to Cybertron? Where were they? Who were these Autobots and why were they fighting them?

"Hurry, Orion!" Megatronus urged, red eyes glowing with an unknown emotion. "Before the Autobots arrive!"

The bot frowned and hesitantly followed his friend, spotting three bots running around the corner of the rock formation with their guns out - all looking at him strangely.

"Optimus!" The blue fem cried out as he ran into the portal, the yellow winged bot crying out in beeps and frequencies.

Then he was gone from one place and now on a ship.

"This way, Orion." Megatronus said with a knowing smile, leading him down a hallway. The bot frowned, not sure he liked the atmosphere of the vessel, but followed obediently, shrinking away from other bots they passed as they looked at him oddly.

"Lord Megatron," two bots appeared, a large blue one with a red face and one optic speaking while a slender red one stood beside him with his arms crossed. "We have a guest…"

"Yes, I know." Megatron rolled his optics and glanced back at Orion who was confused as to why they called his friend Lord Megatron.

"N-No. I mean, uh, another guest. He came all the way from Cybertron…He's waiting for you in the comm room."

Megatron frowned, looking slightly confused, "Knockout, see that **Orion Pax**," he emphasized the name. "Get him to his new office, we have much work for him. I'll go see this…visitor."

A well built blue mech paced back and forth in Megatron's office "He'll be **RIGHT** back my aft" he growled, having been there for over 10 klicks with not even a 'are you well' from the drones, least of all Soundwave whom he had known since he was very young. Pushing up his clear visor he groaned and sat down in Megatron's chair, putting his feet on the large desk while he rubbed his optics.

The door swished open and the large Lord walked in, a look of genuine surprise on his face as he recognized the young mech.

"Blurr? What are doing away from Cyberton?"

"Oh now you show up!" Blurr chuckled getting up an obvious smile behind his mask as he looked at the large lord "Knockout said you guys needed some more help - something about Starscream flying off! I told you he would, and well, I have a bit of a bug problem that I couldn't seem to shake on Cybertron - I think I lost him on the flight over, or so I hope" Blurr rambled before seeing the annoyed flash coming from Megatron's optics and shut up his mask unhitching and folding back into his helm "So, enough about me, what have you been up to while I've been away Father?" Blurr smirked, knowing Megatron didn't like the reminder.

"Much more than I could have hoped for. We have…Orion Pax in our possession, we're going to use him to read through the Autobot data we've collected. We had a battle with Unicron, but I doubt the old god will stay dead." Megatron growled and crossed his arms. "What I'm more interested in is who is ruling over Cybertron now that you're here."

"I may have let Shockwave take care of the place" Blurr mumbled optics anywhere but on the silver mech, biting his lower lip, his expression that of his carrier "Since uh, how do I put this, not even Drift is on Cybertron anymore" he added.

"What?!" The mech roared in anger, stomping closer to his son. "What do you mean Drift isn't on Cybertron!?"

"He left shortly after you did, he didn't really say why, though I think he left with with an Autobot. . ." Blurr trailed off optics moving back to look at his father, not liking the look in his optics.

"What do you mean he left with an Autobot?" Megatron hissed, stepping even closer, the sharp shards in his mouth looking even more menacing.

"I don't know, I think it was an Autobot, I only saw him from the back. . . I didn't know what to do, by the time I realized it was Drift it was too late" Blurr said "Don't get mad at me, I mean, I wasn't aware I was my twins keeper. . . if it's any consolation he's still alive" he said holding up his hands, optics holding a mild glint of fear.

The silver mech glared down at his son and turned away swiftly with a growl.

"I'm….sorry," Primus, that was hard for him to say. "It is not your doing. Whatever happened, I know Drift will come back. He always does."

Megatron rubbed his optics tiredly and sighed. "I suppose I should be glad to have another soldier, we already outnumber the Autobots by many, best to wipe them out completely with more than less."

"Very true, and well, Shockwave is ultimately loyal and will do a good job watching Cybertron, so, where do you want me staying?" Blurr asked, not wanting to tell his father he choose a race car for his alt mode, today was not the day to do it. Though it wouldn't be so bad, he still had his flight abilities and, Knockout and Breakdown were cars right?

"There is an empty cabin close to my own. You can stay there." Megatron said while straightening up and sighing. "I will give you two warnings, do not mention anything that will make Orion Pax think we are his enemies - I have the mech where I want him and I will not take lightly to any mutiny from him. As far as he's concerned, we're Decepticon war heroes who are fighting the tyrannical Autobots. Second, be wary of Arachnid. I know you like to toy with femms and mechs alike, but she's simply too bothersome."

Blurr nodded "Sure thing! I will probably avoid Pax anyway, and as for Arachnid I'll make sure not to get to close to her! I've heard things about her before, not to worry, I'm more of a mech kind of mech now anyway" Blurr shrugged.

"Says the bot whose kept many different mechs and femmes in his room when he should be out training," Megatron said with a roll of his optics. "Sometimes more than one, I add."

"What? Can I help it if I got the best of both my creators! Looks both in armor and under armor!" Blurr chuckled with a fanged grin. "So, WHAT are you going to do to Starscream when he finds his way back to the ship?" Blurr asked, having over heard Knockout talking about how pissed Megatron was at Starscream for taking off.

Megatron chuckled darkly and walked out of the room, his voice echoing off the walls of the dark ship.

"I think the appropriate question is what **aren't** I going to do to him."

The base was gloomy without Optimus, everyone looked like they'd been hit in the gut a million times over, even the kids were in a depressed state.

"I-I don't know what we can do, without Optimus-"

"We'll get him back, Bulkhead." Arcee hissed, a determined look on her face. "We have to!"

Ratchet sighed "Arcee is right, we just have to track the Decepticon. . ." he said, a beep interrupted him and he looked to the monitors an autobot symbol on the screen "A distress beckon?" he said confused, hitting a few buttons he got a link up with the Autobot "Hot Shot?" he said shocked to see the yellow and red mech. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The yellow bot grinned nervously, his ship around him sparking and making him even more worried.

"J-Just thought I drop in! See if you needed in help!" He gasped as his console started to smoke and he quickly dispelled it by trying to wave the fog out of his way, the Autobots on the other side of the screen barely able to see his face.

"My ship has been torn to shreds, I barely managed to make it to this system - though, I don't think I'll land very well…"

"Well, I'll send Arcee and Bumblebee to your location when you land and I'll look you over when you get here, land the best you can I'll contact a friend of ours to get your ship taken to a safe place" Ratchet said, a bit worried for the young warrior.

"Thanks Ratchet!" Hot Shot smiled excitedly, already itching to meet up with Optimus and catching up. "See you in a few kliks!"

The transmission cut out and Arcee sighed. "It's good to have another team member, but…"

"But what?" Miko asked with a grin. "One more to get Boss Bot back, right?"

"It's more than that Miko…" Bulkhead frowned, growing nervous. "Hot Shot…well, I don't think he'll take the news of Optimus' kidnapping very lightly."

"No, so be very careful what you say, if it's okay, I'll be the one to tell him, I was the one to deliver him and the only other one here that is close enough to him to be family." Ratchet said tracking Hot Shot and setting up the coordinate for the ground bridge, "Bring him back in one piece will ya?" he asked with a soft sigh, unsure exactly how he was going to go about telling Hot Shot.

"What if we're attacked, those distress beacons aren't exactly subtle." Arcee frowned.

"Maybe I should go, in case the Decepticons decide to investigate…" Bulkhead said with a frown, knowing Hot Shot was as small as Bumblebee, though skilled in combat - the three of them would have trouble getting back in one piece.

Ratchet nodded "Good point, Hot Shot has never been one for subtleties" Ratchet rubbed his optics

"Alright! A rescue mission!" Miko grinned, running towards Bulkhead who immediately stopped her.

"No Miko, stay here." The green mech sighed, ignoring the girl's protest.

"It's for the best. We should be heading home, it's getting dark out." Jack said while pulling out his cell phone. "I'll call my mom to come get us."

Ratchet nodded "Sounds like a good idea" he said picking up Miko to make sure she didn't follow as he turned on the bridge watching the three leave to retrieve Hot Shot who seemed to have stopped, meaning he crash landed, he just hopped that no Decepticons went to see what the beckon was all about.

The three ran out of the bridge to see the silver ship torn apart and in a pile of smoke and dust.

"Slag!" Arcee ran towards the crash site, hoping the bot was okay.

A slender yellow and red mech managed to climb out of the wreckage, his visor slipping down over his optics and making him huff. He pushed it back up and wiggled his way free, a few dents and scratches on his frame.

"That could have gone worse I guess…"

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked while running up, worry on his face.

The yellow bot looked up with a wide grin, the lines on his cheeks curving with his smile and making them look chubbier than most bots. "I'm fine! I got lucky, that tall brown thing took most the impact."

"Uh, that's a tree…"

"Yeah, that tree!"

Bee beeped a few times pointing to the open bridge, a worried look in his blue optics.

"Hey Bumblebee! It's been a while!" Hot Shot grinned at his friend, not noticing the worried looks on everyone's faces. "Is your voice still gone? Has Ratchet not fixed it yet?"

"Hot Shot, you can catch up when we get back to the base. We need to get out of here." Arcee frowned, urging the bot towards the bridge.

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" A loud voice laughed, two cars speeding towards them. One blue and the other red.

"Slag! It's Breakdown and Knockout!" Bulkhead growled, already annoyed.

"Seems you two got a new yellow bot!" Breakdown smiled transforming into his robot mode "Only this one speaks!" he chuckled standing in the way of the glowing bridge "You need to really learn to hide your beckons kid" he said.

Hot Shot frowned and clenched his fists. "Decepticons!"

"Slaggit!" Arcee transformed her hand into a gun and aimed. "Bee! Get Hot Shot through the bridge, we'll cover you!"

"What!? No! We have to fight!" Hot Shot looked at the group in shock.

"The kid wants to fight Arcee, you should let him! So he knows what it feels like to be like your other yellow one!" Breakdown smirked hand changing into his hammer, knowing that Megatron said not to fight but, who was he to pass up the opportunity to hit a new recruit?

"Always eager," Knockout laughed, transforming and watching the show with a smirk.

Bulkhead quickly moved in front of Hot Shot and slammed his boulder fist into Breakdown's hammer with a growl. "Go! Now!"

Arcee started to fire at Knockout who dodged with a frown.

"N-No! I have to fight!" Hot Shot yelped as Bumblebee grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the ground bridge.

Bee beeped irritated and pushed Hot Shot though and followed him motioning for Arcee and Bulkhead to follow.

Ratchet grabbed hold of Hot Shot once he got though, followed by Bee then Bulkhead, seeing Arcee shooting as she ran backward though the portal before he shut it off, making sure who ever she was firing at didn't follow.

"So the Decepticons did pick up on the signal huh?" he asked with a frown hearing the doors hiss open as Jack's mother came to get the kids.

"Yeah, lucky us." Arcee growled.

"Why did we run!? We're Autobots! We should've stayed and fought!" Hot Shot shouted, clearly upset.

"There's only so many of us, Hot Shot!" Arcee growled back, hands on her hips in anger. "Megatron practically has an armada compared to our numbers! We can't risk losing anyone!"

"Exactly, Hot Shot, before we get too far into all the 'good news' there is something that you should know" Ratchet said with a sad sigh.

"Good news? Losing anyone!? What are you talking about? Who…Who have we lost?" Hot Shot asked with a frown, looking around in worry.

"We lost…Cliffjumper a while back and Wheeljack didn't stay long." Arcee said sadly

"And more recently Optimus has left with Megatron" Ratchet said with a sad look in his optics.

Hot Shot looked at Ratchet as if he were crazy, Jack's mother quickly ushering the children away so the Autobots could be alone.

"Y-You're…you're lying! Optimus…Optimus would never go with Megatron!"

"I wish I were lying Hot Shot, I really do, but Optimus willingly left with Megatron" Ratchet said. "He looked at us and didn't know who we were. . . We're trying to find him, and I'm sure Optimus will remember being an Autobot and come back to us in no time!" his voice holding worry.

The yellow bot looked at all the other bots, seeing the truth in each of their optics before he held his helm and started to shake.

"N-No! M-Megatron must have done something to him! My father would never follow that…that evil mech!"

"I know how you feel Hot Shot, I've known Optimus for a very long time, it's hard for me to think of him not around, but like I said, he'll come back to us soon, once he remembers who he is. . ." Ratchet sighed softly.


	2. Welcome Back

Chapter 2

Welcome Back

A few days passed and a slim jet managed to get his way back onto the Nemissis. Sneaking though the halls, he took out a set of guards and went into the energon storage area. Four large energon cubes in hand he carefully walked back out, looking around he jumped and dashed into another room seeing more drones heading his direction.

Orion turned, expecting to see Megatron checking up on him again only to spot the one mech that Megatron said was long gone.

"Starscream?"

"huh? Op-Optimus?" Starscream shrieked dropped his stolen cubes, red optics wide wings folding down as he held up his arms, ready to fire on the Autobot. Though Starscream had to admit something did seem odd about the Autobot leader, for starters why was he there? Had he switched sides? Or was he there stealing information. . . though, the crypted data on the monitor didn't look like Decepticon secrets.

The bot backed up slightly, looking at the gun on his arm.

"I-I don't understand…Megatronus said you were dead."

Starscream lowered his arms "M-Megatron-US?" Starscream repeated the name, it had been so long since he had heard the tyrant called that "He's a moron, he has a thing for lying" Starscream shrugged looking at Optimus "You, You're Orion Pax aren't you?" he asked trying to put the young mechs face on the Autobot leader, having long since forgotten that the truck was once friends with Megatron.

"Y-Yes." The mech fidgeted nervously. "I've heard of you…you're an S-Ranked seeker. You went to the Science Academy on Praxus and graduated the top of your class…Um, I've read a lot of reports."

"Yeah, that-That was a very long time ago, I almost forgot about that" Starscream looked down at his servo's, he had done a lot to himself since then, even changing his face and form. Even so he had found he was still haunted by his scientific past.

Shaking his head he looked up at the mech "This is far off the point Orion, what are you doing here? Or rather, what has Megatron informed you of, I've been off this ship for a very long time, I honestly have no idea what is going on" he said looking over his shoulder before stepping more into the room, hoping his voice hadn't carried though the door.

"I'm here to help Megatronus fight against the Autobots and save Cybertron…though, he hasn't told me what has happened to our home world." Orion frowned. "He hasn't told me much, just that the Autobots are trying to take over."

Starscream quickly figured out what Megatron was doing, and played off of it "Well, you see, shortly after the Autobots put you into stasis," lets hope that was the lie "they started a war against us, claiming that they were better and more superior then the rest of us. Megatronus managed to convince me to take my seekers onto his side of the war and fight with him to save Cybertron, however. . . it was no use, the Autobot's did too much damage to the planet that we were forced to leave".

Orion looked shocked. "I…Is Cybertron even habitable anymore?"

"Yes, if we get the energon back to Cybertron it will be just like how it used to be" Starscream said leaning against the console, a soft depression in his voice and optics. He couldn't help praise himself on his acting ability!

Orion sighed with relief. "That's good, then we'll definitely defeat the Autobots and save Cybertron, we have to!"

"Exactly!" Starscream said with a smile which fell when the door opened and Megatron was standing there "Uh. . .slag" he said servos slipping off the console sending him to the floor as he looked up at Megatron with fear in his red optics.

"Starscream, I thought I heard your screechy voice." Megatron hissed, glaring down at the seeker.

Orion looked at Megatron in confusion, not used to seeing such a look from his friend and bond brother. "Megatronus…?"

The silver mech looked up and quickly wiped the look from his face, "Orion, please get back to work. I have to deal with Starscream."

"But…You said he was-"

"Please, do not worry." The mech grabbed Starscream by the arm and pulled him up, holding onto him tightly. "I'll be back later to check up on you."

"O-Ow, you-You're denting my arm" Starscream hissed in pain letting Megatron drag him out of the room, "Let go of me" he pleaded as he heard the door hiss shut behind him.

"This wouldn't have to hurt if you hadn't betrayed me. It wouldn't happen if you hadn't come back either." Megatron hissed, dragging the poor mech down the hall and towards his quarters, intent on interrogating the seeker.

"**What** did you tell Optimus?" He asked in a growl as he threw the mech into his room and onto the floor.

Starscream hissed, wings fluttering in pain as he looked up at Megatron "Nothing you wouldn't want me to tell him, just gave him the Decepticon side of the war story. Just like you do to all the young mechs who were created after the war" Starscream said daring to stand up red optics sharp and glaring up at Megatron.

Megatron regarded the seeker silently, glaring down at him.

"Good. If you had told him anything else," He reached up and gripped the mech's chin harshly. "I would be forced to offline you and compact your body into trash."

"I can't count the number of times you have said that. . . and yet I still st-and" Starscream optics flashed, his knees giving out, Starscream managed to catch himself, claws hooking into Megatron's chest plate. "Slag, should have drank that energon while I had the chance" he muttered.

The mech smirked and grabbed both of Starscream's arms, lifting him up as if he were nothing.

"Hungry? How long have you gone without fuel, little seeker?" He couldn't help but taunt the mech, it was too much fun.

Starscream gasped and looked down at Megatron "You know the answer to that, it was before those fragging Autobot's kidnapped me" Starscream said looking at Megatron with half pleading optics.

Megatron enjoyed the look on Starscream's face, it was intoxicating. The mech knew this seeker was and would always be his weakness.

Life without tormenting Starscream was like drinking high grade and not being able to taste it.

"You poor little seeker. Perhaps I should take pity and fuel you."

"Please, I'm done fighting you, slag, I spent the past few months tracking you down because I can't even get my own energon, least of all get near any of the mines without alerting you to what I'm doing" Starscream pleaded, hating that he'd resort to begging Megatron for fuel.

The silver mech smirked at the reaction, loving to hear the seeker grovel.

He dropped Starscream onto the ground and crossed his arms. "You will be let back onto my ship, but with restrictions. Soundwave will be watching you at all times and you're only allowed limited access to certain places. You are a prisoner barely skirting on guest. Any slip up and you're gone, understood?"

Starscream nodded, a small glint of hope at life in his optics "Yes, t-th-thank you lord Megatron" he said, optics still dim and begging for energon.

The mech scoffed and turned on his comm link. "Soundwave, come here and take Starscream to his new room. Get him some energy and make sure he stays there."

Starscream tried to stand up and fell right back down, he had exhausted what he had left talking to Orion, stupid mistake, he should have grabbed the energon and ran when he had the chance. But it did bring up a question "Why is Optimus here? He didn't even seem too clear as to why, what happened?" Starscream asked looking up at Megatron.

Megatron looked down at the pathetic mech and sighed.

"He used his Matrix to defeat Unicron, it came at a price of his memories. I'm using him to decipher some Autobot codes for me. When he's done, I'm not sure what I'll do with him…"

Starscream nodded "Well, he would be easier to kill. . . take out the head of the Autobots the others will easily fall soon after" he said. Looking to the door as it opened for Soundwave.

"Perhaps," Megatron reached down and grabbed the seeker by the arm before handing him off to his loyal subordinate. "Or perhaps I'll keep him around for my own amusement."

He smirked.

"Orion's naivete was always very charming."

Starscream grabbed onto Soundwave for support, it wasn't the first time, looking back to Megatron with a hurt expression "Sure, whatever you want, it's your ship. . . your war" Starscream said

Soundwave all but carried Starscream out of the room, thin fingers holding the thin hip, his face blank.

The silver mech watched the seeker leave in silence, face blank and uncaring.

Starscream was a menace, nothing more. This war had to be won soon, Megatron thought to himself, or else I'll lose a part of my spark the longer it goes….


	3. Welcome to Earth

Chapter 3

Welcome to Earth

"Hey, what were those small things at the base?" Hot Shot asked as they drove down the rode, him and Bumblebee going to check out a strange signal, possibly an energon deposit.

It was to be his first mission since he landed on Eee-yarth (or whatever they called it) and he wanted to know more about the place. It was so…wide open and…dusty. Though, Ratchet told him it's because they were in a desert like place and that the planet had many different ecosystems.

Anyways, he knew Bee could only respond in beeps and noises - but he liked to think they were having some form of conversation. Maybe if they grew close again like back on Cybertron they could approach the topic of becoming bond brothers, then they could talk to each other through a bond like twins and seekers could.

Bee clicked and beeped a few times, explaining the names of their friends, Jack, Miko and Raf, and telling his old friend about how they meet the three humans and even told him about a Special Human Agent who has been helping them out.

"So, they're squishy? How do they even survive!?" Hot Shot laughed, his altmode a yellow hot rod - it definitely suited him. It took him a few days to get back to semi-normal, though, he was still sensitive about the whole Optimus issue.

Bee rolled his optics and explained how they had their own means of getting energy, 'food' he had heard Raf call it before.

"That's so weird," Hot Shot laughed, transforming as they arrived next to a canyon in the middle of nowhere. He looked down and smiled, "I think I see some energy sticking out of the ground. I can't believe a planet like this can even grow energy."

Bee nodded, stating he was shocked at first as well, but explained how Unicron was core of this planet, so it only made since.

"So, do we collect it or something?" Hot Shot asked while looking down at the deposit, not sure how they did this. He knew that the base was getting low on fuel, hopefully this would be enough until they contacted Wheeljack again to come back with some supplies as well.

Bee nodded and jumped down into the hole and went to grab the energon crystal, stopping before he grabbed it and looked up optics twisting as he focused on sound of engines 'Megatron' he beeped loudly seeing the large jet-like figure come into view.

Hot Shot growled and and transformed his arm guns.

"I'll distract him! You get the crystal and signal Ratchet for a ground bridge!"

Bee nodded and grabbed the rather large crystal and started to beep as he ran up the side of the cliffside telling Ratchet to get the ground bridge sent to them.

The silver jet transformed, Megatron landing on his pedes as he surveyed the area. He saw the yellow bot he's once inhabited running away with a crystal.

He growled and started to aim at the bot but stopped when another yellow mech quickly stepped in his way - the bot was roughly the same size as Bumblebee and if his helm wasn't so different, he would say he could be a twin to the mech.

"You're not getting anywhere near Bumblebee!"

Megatron sighed. "Another pathetic scout? Surely the Autobots have something better."

"S-Shut up! Where's Optimus!?"

"Really, you seriously followed me all the way here?" Blurr said transforming up and landing next to Megatron

"Blurr!" Hot Shot quickly changed his aim towards the blue mech, glaring at him in anger. "Of course I followed you!"

"You know this scout?" Megatron asked while looking down at his son.

"Yeah, he's the little twerp who has been following me for a few months now, I really have no idea why either" Blurr said right hand changing as he aimed his small cannon like gun at Hot Shot.

"Twerp!? I'm not a twerp!" Hot Shot fumed.

"Hm, he's rather small. How is it that you haven't been able to lose him? Or better yet, why haven't you killed him yet?" Megatron sighed, not even seeing Hot Shot as a threat.

"I, well, he's crafty, and I. . . I well, kind of got it in my head that he wasn't worth my time to kill him" Blurr shrugged changing his hand back "Though I thought I had killed him on my way here"

"Well you didn't!" Hot Shot scowled, pointing both hand guns at the blue bot and the Decepticon Lord. "But I'm not going to fight you today! Today, I'm going to fight Megatron!"

"Are you?" Megatron smiled, finding the scout amusing.

"Yes! You took away Optimus, I demand that you give him back!"

Blurr looked at Megatron a smirk on his lips as he saw the look of displeasure on the war-lords face.

"And why would I do a thing like that?" Megatron frowned.

"Just give him back!" Hot Shot ran at the mech, his emotions getting the best of him. Before he knew it, Megatron had easily slapped him away, knocking him to the ground like a weakling.

The silver mech chuckled and walked towards the fallen bot, picking him up by the scruff of his neck cables, raising him in the air as he started to struggle. "You're amusing, no wonder my son hasn't killed you."

"Let go, you-! You jerk!"

Blurr chuckled "Oh, now I thought that was a pet name for me! I had grown attached to being called a jerk, now I'm hurt Hot Shot" he said.

The yellow bot realized the trouble he was in now, his father's mortal enemy could crush his neck at any moment and his own mortal enemy was mocking him.

He had to get away, but his spark was longing to have his father back. It's been so long since he's last seen him and to know he was in this monster's lair without any protection was enough to make him do crazy things.

"G-Give me back Optimus! Give me back my father!"

"Father?" Megatron raised an optic ridge, now growing more interested.

"Woh, what? You never told me that Optimus had a kid" Blurr said looking up at Megatron then over to Bee who didn't seem to know what to do.

"He doesn't," Megatron said while squeezing Hot Shot's neck, watching the mech squirm and claw at the Decepticon's servo. "Why do you lie, scout?"

"I-I'm not lying!" The bot gasped out, kicking his legs in futile. "I-I may not be born from his spark, but he's my father! He raised me! I want him back!"

"Well, we could always take him to see Orion, if only just so I can see this little yellow-thing cry!" Blurr smirked at Hot Shot, already a fan of the position that Hot Shot was in.

"We could," Megatron chuckled, squeezing Hot Shot's neck harder and making the yellow bot yelp - his optics squeezing shut in pain.

"Let him go!" Arcee ran out of the ground bridge Ratchet running up beside her and took aim at the two mechs, anger in her optics. "Or I swear you'll regret it!"

Blurr looked at the femme, a smirk pulling on his lips "Oh, Arcee it has been quite some time!" he purred out. His favorite little femme toy was on this stupid mud-ball, this was an unexpected twist!

Ratchet kept his guns aimed at Megatron but looked to Arcee in question, why did this Decepticon know her? For that matter, WHO was this Decepticon.

"Blurr," Arcee snarled, glaring at the mech in fury. "I should have known you'd come here sooner or later. You could never be far from Daddy, could you?"

"I'll have you know it was Knockout who asked me to come! I really have no problems being away from my father, unlike you!" Blurr said making his way around Megatron and toward the blue and pink femme.

Arcee's optics flashed in pain and pure hate as she glared at the bot, taking a step forward and aiming directly at Blurr - resisting the urge to fire at his helm.

"**Let Hot Shot go, now**."

Blurr smirked, getting closer to Arcee "Silly femme, forgot all I taught you as well as joining the Autobots? You really know how to hurt a mech!" he chuckled ignoring Arcee's threat.

Arcee let out a frustrated growl and charged at Blurr while Ratchet went for Megatron who was still holding onto Hot Shot.

Megatron switched his grip from holding the small mech's neck to holding him up by his arm like he was just something to be moved to another room.

"Tell me Autobot," Megatron laughed, shooting at Ratchet playfully, knowing the mech could barely dodge. "Does leadership in your faction change to second in commands? Or does it switch to the next heir? Would that make this scout a valued hostage?"

Ratchet let out a groan of pain as a stray shot hit his arm "It falls to the second, Hot Shot has nothing to do with any of this, let him go Megatron" Ratchet said his blue eyes shining with pain and fear for his friends 'child'.

Blurr easily caught Arcee and tossed her to the ground "Come now Arcee, is your processor really so clouded or did becoming and Autobot make you weak?" he asked.

"**SHUT UP!**" Arcee yelled, getting up and running straight at the mech in rage.

"Hm, so I guess I should just offline him then?" Megatron smirked, aiming his gun at Hot Shot's helm as the bot continued to struggle furiously in his arms.

"NO" Ratchet lunged out to grab Hot Shot "Please, Megatron, he's just a youngling" Ratchet said.

Blurr slid over a rock and at the same time Arcee's blade came at his chest, only to find the edge of the razor hitting his cheek. Catching his footing he brought his hand to his face, optics wide, looking at his digits in shock to find blood on them, he looked at Arcee with a disgusted expression that turned into rage "HOW DARE YOU" he shouted before getting rammed in the back by Bulkhead causing him to be thrown to the ground.

"Stuck up brat, isn't he?"

"Bulkhead!" Arcee gasped with relief.

The green mech grinned and helped Arcee up. "Sorry I'm late, couldn't leave the ground bridge alone - especially with Miko, Bee came and took over."

He looked around and noticed Ratchet battling Megatron, Hot Shot in the Decepticon's hold. "Slaggit! That kid has the worst luck!"

"Begging? From the Great Ratchet?" Megatron laughed, pushing his gun right into Hot Shot's helm, making him tremble in his arms. "I'm truly honored."

"You wouldn't kill a youngling would you? Megatron? Not even you could be so spark-less" Ratchet said all but giving up, he just wanted Hot Shot back un-damaged.

Blurr pushed himself off the ground "Filthy planet, Fragging Autobots" he groaned noticing the grains on the ground getting into his gears and into the wound on his cheek. He grabbed Arcee's leg he pulled her down and as he jumped up he swung her around hearing a satisfying crash as her body hit the large green one.

Both bots went flying a few feet away, Bulkhead groaning while Arcee tried to get off the mech - her arm sparking.

Megatron's smirk instantly fell, his optics flashing in anger.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Autobot."

Blurr groaned in pain realizing the fall had dislodged his left arm "Slag" he went back to where Megatron stood with Hot Shot "Megatron, we should go, just leave him, he's not worth it" he said holding onto his arm, hoping he could transform, but he didn't think there was even a slim of a chance he'd do it properly if at all.

Megatron glanced at his son then back at Ratchet, still feeling the fury of the mech's words.

He growled and threw Hot Shot to the ground, before the scout could stand, Megatron took aim - watching in pleasure as the medic's optics went wide and started to move forward as if in slow motion to stop him.

He fired his shot, hitting the youngling in the stomach, making him cry out in pain.

"I'm not sparkless enough to kill him, but I am enough to mortally wound him." He smirked as him and his son started to transform. "His life is in your hands now, Autobot."

Then they retreated swiftly, as if the whole incident didn't happen.


	4. Frisking the Medic

Chapter 4

Frisking the Medic

"Primus not so hard Knockout" Blurr hissed, feeling his body tighten as the doctor did his thing.

"Ah, so the whining begins," Knockout chuckled, patching up Blurr's arm before moving on to his cheek. "It's just like when you were a sparkling."

"Oh shut up. . ." Blurr frowned "Have you seen Starscream at all? I heard he was back on the ship, but he's like a ghost, I haven't seen him at all. . ." Blurr stated, at least wanting to see the seeker once before he escaped or did something stupid again.

"He's in one of the smaller cabins, Megatron has him locked away and Soundwave is watching him like a hawk." Knockout chuckled, finishing up the blue mech's arm. "From what I understand, Airachnid has been bullying him a little, mainly taunts and what not - though, she doesn't come out unscathed most the time."

"I would assume not, Starscream may not plan out what he says most of the time, but he's sharp in both mind and claws!" Blurr said looking at Knockout with a worried expression, "My only thing is that I fear what Starscream will do when he finds out that Megatron is going back to fragging Orion" he said.

"Oh, I'm sure he already knows," Knockout shrugged, finishing up his job on Blurr. "Though, I don't think Megatron will actually do it. Not after learning about Orion's kid."

"Very true, but it's very apparent Orion doesn't know about Hot Shot, I'm going to assume he adopted the yellow ditz after he became Optimus" Blurr said sitting up looking over the red doctor, unable to resist his urges he grabbed onto the mechs aft.

Knockout slapped his servos away and continued on as if nothing happened. "Yes, but Megatron seems hesitant now. I believe it's the father in him or some sort of thing."

"Possibility!" Blurr smirked, he loved when his pray fought - he would never argue that he took after his father in many ways, his drive to interface being one of them. Blurr got up and ran his dark servo's over the red paint of the slender doctor.

"Mmmm, watch yourself young one," Knockout smirked, letting Blurr touch him but not responding back. "My friend doesn't enjoy sharing me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't get too mad if it's me! Come on Knockout just a little fun, I don't ask for much!" Blurr purred, licking the audio spike on the side of Knockout's helm

The red mech held back a moan, servos resting over Blurr's as they gripped his hips.

"I suppose a quick frag wouldn't hurt~!"

Blurr smirked and moved Knockout so he was laying on one of the medical berths, servo's exploring the front of the red armor, leaning down he nuzzled into Knockout's neck cables before licking and nipping at them, already intoxicated by the scent of the medic.

"Oh~? Who would have pictured Megatron's youngest as gentle fragger?" Knockout teased, rubbing his long legs over the blue mech's hips.

"Just warming you up!" Blurr smirked against the neck before biting hard, feeling a small gush of oil fill his mouth as his servos roughly roamed Knockout's hip and legs, before pushing against Knockout's hidden port.

The medic gasped and mewled, bucking in delight and quickly opening his port, the opening already dripping with lubricant.

He opened his mouth slightly to help his fans start to vent in cool air, the room already too hot to withstand.

"Frag me already!"

Blurr smirked and opened his plating, sliding his thick, long plug into Knockout, loving how tight the entrance was "So perfect!" he purred, roughly thrusting in and out of Knockout, his dark fingers pushing Knockout's legs up so he could watch his engorged plug slide in and out of the tight opening between the medics perfect legs.

Knockout whimpered excitedly, servos gripping the medical berth beneath him as he bounced with each thrust as his body trembled.

"Primus, more! Give me more~!" He moaned loudly, not caring who heard as Blurr's hips started to dent his plating.

Blurr happily did what the medic wanted pushing his legs down the rest of the way, thrusting harder and faster, feeling is overload approaching, it had been far to long since he had a hot, needy mech under him.

Knockout was the worst thing for him to jump back on to! The medic was way too skilled at what he did both behind the blade and in the berth every one of the moans that passed though the thin lips made it harder to keep from prematurely overloading.

The medic cooed and quickly placed his arms around Blurr's neck, pulling himself close to the warrior and started to lick at his audios, cooing words into them.

"Harder. Faster. That's it, more~!" He gripped his legs around the mech's waist, letting him have his way all he liked.

Blurr gasped and moaned deeply as he forced Knockout back onto the berth and started to frag the medic as hard and fast as he could, red optics taking in all the twists and arches Knockout made, audios recording all the moans and pleas escaping the thin lips, he refused to let the doctor get the better of him, he would not overload first.

Knockout chuckled and arched, feeling his port tighten around Blurr's hard shaft before he finally succumbed to an overload, groaning loudly as fluids gushed out of him quickly.

Blurr clenched his jaw and pulled free of the tight port and claw-like fingers scratching Knockout's leg as his fluids covered the red car's heated frame.

The red mech gasped and mewled happily, feeling the fluids slide over his frame - the lubricant looking delicious on his red paint.

"Glad to know these past few years hasn't stifled your skills~!"

Blurr panted and smirked "What can I say, I learned from the best!" he said leaning in and kissing Knockout roughly on the lips.

"Mmmm, I didn't think you'd be up for anything with me anymore." Knockout smirked, going into teasing mode. "Word has it a scout has been on your tail for years, I would have figured you would have fragged him until he couldn't walk anymore to lose him."

"Not my type, maybe if he re-colored his yellow frame black I might jump him but. . .you know me, not a huge fan of yellow" Blurr shrugged.

"Mmm I agree that such a color is…striking." Knockout chuckled and rubbed his leg over the mech's hip. "But I figured you would give him something to remember you by. A scarred Autobot tends to avoid a mech whose hurt him in such ways."

"Very true, I might just have to pin him down and see what makes him tick! I'm sure despite his young age even he couldn't resist me once I have him heated" Blurr smirked leaning down and licking a glob of fluid off Knockout's headlights.

"Young? Oh, that just adds to the fun!" Knockout laughed, arching slightly and letting Blurr lick at his body.

"I know right! I can only imagine what Optimus will do when he finds out that his little boy got raped by the son of his arch-rival!" Blurr chuckled licking up the rest of the fluids from Knockout's armor, his glossa wiggling under panels of metal to get absorbed flavors and fluids.

"Mmm, make sure to record it. Me and Breakdown could use a good show," Knockout cooed, resting his hand on the back of Blurr's helm as he continued to lick his frame.

"I will don't worry! I want to make sure all the Autobot's know just how much of a slut their 'yellow good boy' is!" Blurr smirked finishing up the cleaning job on the armor, going down even more licking and cleaning Knockout's port, glossa sliding slowly in and out of the tight walls.

Knockout moaned and gripped Blurr's helm, bucking before closing his plating once Blurr was finished.

"I'm already excited. Now, get out. I've healed you enough for one day."

Blurr licked his lips with a frown "Thanks again Doctor!" Blurr said teasingly guessing Breakdown said he was on his way to visit Knockout "Well, if you're buddy ever ignores you, you know where to find me!" he said cleaning his lips and shutting his plating before leaving med-bay.

Blurr turned the corner to find Megatron going into visit Orion. He didn't know why it bothered him, it just did. Maybe it was because he knew how happy Starscream and Megatron had been together before his father fucked up somewhere and Starscream turned crazy with hate and pain. He just hoped whatever happened in the future Drift was okay with it.

Blurr and His twin were nine when Slipstream somehow won over their father and Starscream stormed off leaving them to hide and hope the femme didn't find them.

Blurr shook his head before going to his room, trying to forget those years he had to put up with Slipstream before she was killed at the start of the war.


	5. Starscream Breaks Down

Chapter 5

Starscream breaks down

Starscream rubbed his optics, another nightmare of Skywarp and Thundercracker's deaths, he hatted them, he was always plagued by them. Starscream got up and opened his door, wings low, optics dim "Of course you're here. . . can I walk around ALONE today? or are you going to follow me as usual?" he asked bitterly at the purple mech standing outside his door.

"Don't worry, he won't be walking with you. I will," Megatron said while walking up, smirk on his lips as he looked down at the seeker.

Starscream flinched as he looked up at Megatron, the one mech on the ship he wanted to avoid and it was just his luck that he would be his escort for the day.

"What do you want? I just want to have a simple walk around the ship with no one looking over my shoulder, is that so much to ask?" Starscream hissed

"It is when it comes to you, Starscream." Megatron nodded to Soundwave, relieving him of watch duty as he stood next to the seeker.

"Now, let us have a nice little chat, I'm sure we have much catching up to do."

"If by catching up you mean beating me up then I'll stay in my room" Starscream said looking from Megatron to the floor, his wings low on his back. Another flash of his dream passing though his memory banks, wings twitching a bit, hating the fact that his wings would give away everything that he was thinking.

Megatron found his hand reaching out without his knowledge, caressing over the seeker's cheek as if it were still many years ago when they were on good terms.

"What's wrong?"

Starscream backed away from the touch "It's nothing, just old memories resurfacing" he said optics looking at the servo that had touched him, the light caress was unexpected, and unwanted. He couldn't go though it all again, his spark couldn't take the torment again, he was already broken enough because of what Megatron had done to him the first time around.

The Decepticon lord frowned, walking closer to Starscream, unintentionally making his stance intimidating.

"Your bottling of emotions only makes things worse, Starscream."

Starscream backed away until he hit a wall "It's your fault I do it. . ." Starscream said, his head hung low looking at the floor, refusing to look up "Something about me being too emotional" he bit out, spite and fear laced in his words.

Megatron moved closer, his clawed servo gripping the seeker's chin and forcing him to look him in the optics.

"Do not run away Starscream, despite how good at it you are, it does not help things."

"What do you care? I'm just an over glorified Prisoner, I always have been, you tricked me into joining you and it was your fault they were killed." tears fell down Starscream's cheeks, years of pent up rage over flowing from his systems "If I had stayed neutral they would still be alive" Starscream slashed at Megatron's arm hoping to get it away from him.

The mech caught Starscream's servo and held onto it gently, backing the seeker further into the wall. He leaned down, his face now close to Starscreams as he watched the tears fall, his expression surprisingly soft.

"Just let it all out, it does no good keeping such feelings inside."

"What do you know about that? Get away from me!" Starscream hissed kicking at Megatron, hard a first but slowly stopped when Megatron didn't move but held him tighter instead, he wanted to fight, he wanted to scream, but all he was doing was crying, body refusing to do anything else as his desires for Megatron came back to him, all the memories of their past washing over him. He wouldn't succumb to it though, never again, what Megatron put him though was too much to forgive.

Megatron stayed quiet as the seeker continued to cry, moving his free hand to wipe away the tears.

He couldn't stop himself, his spark had gone through too many taunts of being dark and hollow when he knew he was not. Years of fighting this war had put him on edge and he wished for some form of comfort. To see Starscream in such a state only drove him to want to see the mech smile again. He pulled the seeker into his arms and held him, rubbing his back gently and whispering soft words into his audios.

"I am…sorry. I know this is all my doing."

"Shut up. . . go away. . ." Starscream sobbed, despite his words he clung to Megatron crying into him, he hatted himself for this, despite all he had said and thought he couldn't shake the warmth Megatron gave off.

He missed it way more then he would care to admit, this couldn't be happening though, this was antoher dream right? Megatron was holding him gently, and not beating him up for showing his tears, this wasn't right. . . there was something wrong with it.

Megatron let Starscream cry a few good minutes before picking him up, carrying the seeker back to his room and laying him down on the berth. He ignored Starscream's suspicious look as he pulled the sheets over his body and patted his helm as if he were a sparkling.

"Rest. I'll have energy sent to your room later."

Starscream rubbed his optics "I want to walk around, this room his too cramped" Starscream protested, "I shouldn't be treated like this, I'm still the Air Commander" he hissed softly, optics offlining as his body was forcing him into stasis to recharge his exhausted systems

Megatron couldn't help but smile, rubbing the mech's cheek gently.

"I will let you wander freely after you rest, little seeker." He knew he was taking a risk, but there was always a risk with Starscream - something he could never seem to overcome.

Starscream nodded "You better, if I even so much as see Lazerbeak fallowing me it'll be on your head" he yawned, his body finally shutting down, a stray tear falling down his slender cheek and onto his pillow.

The Decepticon wiped away the wet trail gently, ignoring the silly feeling he got when he tucked the seeker in before leaving.

"Sometimes I'm just too soft when I'm around him…" He sighed to himself as he left the room, hoping he was making the right decision.


	6. Arcee How Does Transformers Have Babies?

Chapter 6

Arcee How Does Transformers Have Babies?

Hot Shot whimpered as Ratchet worked furiously on his stomach, taking hours to fix him before anything horrible happened and he went offline.

The yellow bot could only whisper out apologies as the medic worked, tears pouring down his cheeks as pain overrided his systems.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I couldn't get Optimus back…my fault…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Raf asked Arcee his eyes full of worry as he looked to Bumblebee in the corner of the room, holding his legs to his chest, a dead look in the yellow cars optics.

Arcee frowned and bit her lower lip, wishing she were better at comforting children. "Don't worry, Ratchet will have him all fixed up. Bee is just worried is all, him and Hot Shot are very close; much like what you would call a brother here on Earth."

"Oh. . .interesting, do you not have real brothers and sisters on Cybertron?" Raf asked, the worry in his eyes not going away.

"Most do, but it's rare. The war has made it hard on bots who wish to raise families. Hot Shot has a real older brother, but he hasn't seen him in years." Arcee said while leaning against the wall, hoping Bumblebee was going to be okay. Him and Hot Shot were roughly the same age, the youngest bots known on Cybertron ever since the great war started.

For something like this to happen for them was hard to watch. If the war hadn't happened, they both would be getting their new young adult frames and going to school to learn what they wished. Not fitted into scout models and praying they survived.

"I'll have to ask him about his brother later! Do you have a brother or sister Arcee?" Raf asked, suddenly overly curious about how all that worked for them, even though he didn't have a clue how babies were made.

"No, I was born a few hundred years before the great war. My creators only wished for one sparkling at that moment." She smiled, feeling a little more at ease despite the tension. Though, she was glad to see Bulkhead go over to Bumblebee and try and comfort him.

"So, how does that work? I mean, I know for me, I have a mother and a father, but I overheard Ratchet talking to Bee and Hot Shot yesterday about being careful with other males. . .I didn't catch all the conversation but I'm guessing by the looks on their faces that it was that kind of talk" Raf blushed a little, his parents had tired to talk to him about girls and all they said just made him that much more confused on everything, he was only 12 after all.

Suddenly, Miko and Jack appeared, both looking interested…well, Miko did, Jack looked uneasy about the whole thing.

"Yeah! Tell us how you make babies! Are they cute when they're born? Do you just build them? Do you have to program them or something?!" Miko asked while firing off questions.

Arcee blushed, unsure how to answer such questions, wishing she could reserve from talking about it until she had a child of her own one day.

"U-Uh, well…" She wracked her brain, trying to figure out a way to explain it. "Y-You see, w-we're kind of like most species when it comes to…creation. Though, I've noticed that your species is separated by males and females. Though ours is somewhat the same with mechs and femmes…they're…uh, not."

They looked confused.

"W-Well, um…okay! Instead of just our femmes having children, a few chosen mechs can too. They're called breeders."

"And Bee and Hot Shot are some of them?" Raf asked, still a little confused by the whole ordeal.

"Yes." Arcee nodded.

"I don't understand. You said femmes came later, but you already had breeders, why were they built?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Well, before the great war, there was a disease called cosmic rust that started up. Most mechs got it, but the breeders suffered the worst of it - it had something to do with the way their systems were made so they offlined easier, breeders numbers started to dwindle and they became harder to find - it even came to the point where it was rare to find a breeder."

She continued while crossing her arms, feeling more at ease as she went on. "The council was growing more and more worried, with no signs of a cure, they took action and ordered the creation of femmes. Our models were built to be like breeders, but were immune to cosmic rust. Though, we can only give birth to doms and even femme doms who could create other sparklings with femmes through a spark bond. A few years later, and with only a handful of breeders still left, they finally found a cure and administered it quickly and slowly the numbers started to climb back up. Though, not enough by the time the great war happened - though the breeders have made a comeback, they're still a bit rare and with the war going on - you could say they're priceless."

"Why is that? I mean, if femmes can give birth to bots too…" Miko frowned.

"That's just it though, we can only create doms, not breeders. Sure, one can build up an army with doms, but breeders can give birth to both types of bot. Femmes are an alternative, but breeders were the original birthing transformers."

"I still don't get it, I mean, you're still growing in numbers without breeders and can't you just make a bot who is like a breeder?" Jack frowned.

"No. Their frames are too complicated, breeders were made by Primus - it's not something we can replicate. You could say…Femmes are scientific experiments, but it's a religious reason we wish to protect breeders. Primus created breeders and we wish to protect his creations."

"But, he created you all, didn't he…?"

"Not…exactly," She wished she wasn't a teacher today. "Before Unicron turned evil, him and Primus worked together making the Transformers. Unicron created the doms and Primus created the breeders and once Unicron turned evil, the doms converted to worshipping Primus. We feel it's our duty to keep his legacy and his hard work alive."

Raf nodded softly, finding it funny he understood more about the Transformers then he did his own race, "Do you know if any of the Decepticons are breeders?" He asked.

"There are a few, actually - if I remember correctly, Megatron tried to round most of them up to his side. The Autobots only have a small supply compared to Megatrons…" Arcee frowned.

"How do you know if a bot's a breeder though?" Miko asked while raising her hand.

"Er, uh, well..they're slender and-"

"Then Wheeljack's a breeder?!" Miko gasped in shock.

"No! I mean, ugh, this is difficult. Sometimes you can tell and other times you can't. Most of the time it's their frame and optics. Both Bumblebee and Hot Shot have larger, more rounded optics compared to doms who sport smaller ones. But I know a lot of doms who have some large optics as well."

The children looked even more confused.

"The best way to tell if one is a breeder is their spark, I mean, they're…pure, I guess you could say."

"Well that doesn't sound like any of the Decepticons we know" Raf frowned

Ratchet rubbed his optics having done all he could for Hot Shot at the moment "Starscream, if I remember correctly is a breeder" Ratchet said "He may not fit into any of what Arcee said but he's always been an abnormal one" he chuckled, having fixed up the seeker enough to know the mech got to where he was by seduction.

"This war has corrupted most Decepticon breeders," Arcee frowned, having seen most of it first hand. "Luckily, Optimus has kept the Autobot breeders safe and taught them the same values that breeders went by long before the war and cosmic rust."

Arcee glanced over at Hot Shot who was in recharge on the medical berth, looking peaceful now, despite his frame looking ragged.

"I'm worried though, if Megatron knew that Hot Shot and Bumblebee were breeders, he would no doubt try and take them."

"T-Take them!?" Miko gasped.

"Yes, Megatron is greedy. Believe it or not, back at the start of the war, Optimus had almost convinced Starscream to join our side, however Megatron somehow got him and all his seekers to join the Decepticons. Believe it or not Starscream used to be a sweet mech" Ratchet sighed, not ever wanting to admit the crush he had on the slender seeker.

"The Decepticon breeders I know of that are on earth right now are Starscream, Knockout and perhaps Drift. Most of the time if Blurr is here, Drift is not too far behind. But if he hasn't shown his smug face yet, then it's possible he's somewhere else." Arcee growled. "And the Autobot breeders on earth at the moment are Hot Shot and Bumblebee."

The blue femme glanced at Ratchet who had his back turned to the group, still a little suspicious that the bot may be one himself. "At least, that's what we know."

"That only gives us more reason to stop Megatron then," Jack said with a determined look as he glanced over at Hot Shot then to Bumblebee. "We have to protect them, no matter what."

"And get Boss Bot back!" Miko exclaimed.

"Yes, we'll defeat the Decepticons and get Optimus back here were he belongs!" Ratchet said with a heavy sigh. He saw Arcee look at him though the monitor. It was true that he was classified under breeder, though, unless Ironhide was still alive his secret of being a breeder was only known by him.

"I think Bee's calmed down now," Bulkhead said while walking up. He kept his eyes on the scout, watching the yellow and black bot move to Hot Shot's side like they were magnets.

"Well, do you blame him? Optimus raised Hot Shot right along side Bumblebee, I'm shocked that Bee wasn't next to me while I was patching up Hot Shot" Ratchet chuckled looking over to Bee holding onto the sleeping Hot Shot's servo, a soft smile pulling on his lips.

"What…happened to their creators if they were raised by Optimus?" Jack asked softly, worried about what they would learn.

Arcee frowned, keeping her optics away from the expectant gazes of the children. "Bumblebee's creators died on Tyger Pax, one of the major turning points in the war."

"They were Wreckers, like me and 'Jacky." Bulkhead said with a sad smile. "Their designations were Goldbug and Wasp. It's funny, Wasp was a Insecticon and Goldbug was in line to be a Prime, but he refused. Don't know how they ever got together."

"I heard many different stories, but the one I like the most is them meeting at a tavern were Goldbug was a dancer-bot! He was always a pretty breeder!" Ratchet laughed, "I heard they had a more honorable death then Hot Shot's parents though. . ." Ratchet frowned "No one does know who murdered them too. . . or why they did it" he said mostly to himself.

"Murdered?" Raf said shocked, grabbing onto Jack's arm.

"Yeah…" Arcee frowned. "Bumblebee was already a few years old when Optimus took him in, but Hot Shot was just a newborn when Prime took over. It happened a week or so after being born, Hot Spot looked like he put up a fight and…well, Red Shot, probably one of the strongest, stubbornness, smartest bots I've ever met looked like he died protecting his sparkling. No fight, just…holding onto him for dear life."

Arcee clenched her servos in anger, wishing she knew who murdered her idol.

"Could it have been the Decepticons?" Raf asked.

Ratchet shook his head "I wish I could say it was, but, well, the weapons used were Autobot in nature" he said.

"We don't even know why they did it!" Bulkhead shouted, slamming his fist into one of Ratchet's machines without thinking.

"Again, you need to stop doing that" Ratchet growled looking at his crumbling machine.


	7. Breeder Sexy Fun Time

Chapter 7

Breeder Sexy Fun Time

Starscream sat up, his processor foggy, body trembling from low fuel. "Stupid Megatron not letting me fully refuel" he muttered standing up, looking around, "Didn't even keep to his word about sending energon to me"

"You whine too much, I sometimes wonder why he bothers letting you live." A voice piped up as a bot walked in, Airachnid looking at Starscream as if he were just a bug needing to be squashed.

She held a few energon cubes in her servos, not sure why she bothered taking up the task.

Oh wait, to torment the seeker, of course.

Starscream let out a soft growl "The same could be said about you Arachnid" he said, flexing his claw-like fingers.

"Oh calm down or I'll be forced to accidentally lose these cubes of yours." The femme smirked, tempted to smash the fuel on the floor and make the seeker lick it up like some animal.

She wondered if she should let Starscream think that Megatron sent her instead of Knockout (who was originally going to bring the cubes but was sidetracked by Breakdown's…advances), it would be fun to let the mech think Megatron still liked to torment him~!

Starscream held out his servo's for the cubes "Whatever, just hand them over. . . and why are you the one who is delivering them?" he asked a little annoyed that the femme was teasing him with the cubes.

"Why wouldn't I be the one delivering them?" Airachnid grinned, holding the cubes out of reach. "Can I not care for my fellow Decepticon without being questioned?"

"You're not one to do something without a reason Airachind" Starscream growled standing up and grabbing one of the cubes and quickly downed it, not at all happy about the small cubes, just enough to fuel him for the day, if that.

"True, you know me so well. Perhaps it's because we're a lot alike." The femme chuckled, letting Starscream take the other cubes. "It's also the same reason why we hate each other so much - though, I believe your hate is because I remind you too much of you. I hate you simply because you're pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic, and I don't hate you per-say, I just hate femmes as a whole" Starscream said drinking down the energon feeling his systems buzzing happily "And we are really nothing alike, you didn't know me before I got fragged-over by Megatron" Starscream sat down on his berth, the only spot in the room his wings could fan out all the way.

"I could care less what happened to you, now you're just a bot who does whatever he can to get what he wants." Airachnid scoffed, crossing her arms. "Though, I am curious as to why you hate femmes? Bad experience?"

"Not directly no, but a femme is the reason I'm the way I am. . ." Starscream hissed flexing his claws, red optics flashing with spite as he remembered the fateful night that he was replaced by Slipstream. "An ungrateful whore stole what meant most to me and fled before I could rip out her spark"

"Ah, I'm sure it's an interesting story, but I've already grown bored of you…perhaps I shall go visit Blurr, he seems…interesting." The femme purred, wondering what she had to do to pull that mech into her web.

Starscream let out a protective sound "Don't you dare touch him, if you so much as try to woo him I'll rip out your spark" Starscream hissed, sure he wasn't Blurr's carrier, but he helped train him and his twin, knowing both saw him as a mother figure.

"Oh? Protective of the young warrior aren't you?" Airachnid chuckled, smirking at the seeker. "Odd, seeing as you're not his carrier. If I remember correctly, his carrier was quite amazing, someone even Lord Megatron could not tame. I can see why he could never get over her, it's probably why he couldn't continue on with a relationship with a weakling like you."

Starscream jumped from the berth claws easily slashing over Airachnids face "It's none of your business what happened between me and Megatron" he hissed "And it would be best if you keep your mouth shut"

"You slagger!" Airachnid hissed, moving her many legs to jump at Starscream, both rolling around on the ground as the cat fight ensued.

"Hey you two, quit that," Knockout said while walking in, having grown worried that Starscream and Airachnid had not come out yet. "I'm not going to be the one repairing you if you keep this up!"

Starscream got off Airachind and gave her a swift kick to the side before whipping his lips clean of blood. "Whatever. . ." he said limping out of the room, keen on taking that walk he so longed for.

"Glitch," Airachnid hissed, preparing to strike again but Knockout quickly stood in her way.

"Enough. You're silly games are done Airachnid, leave before I do something a doctor should never consider."

The femme hissed and left quickly, knowing Knockout could be formidable when he wished. The red mech quickly followed after Starscream, a frown on his face.

"You sure know who to pick a fight with."

"Meaning what?" Starscream huffed "I've tangoed with Megatron plenty of times to know I could take on that slagging _FEMME_ no problem" Starscream had much spite in his voice as he said 'femme'.

"Whoa there, you need to calm down. For one, you aren't properly fueled to be having any fights. Another is that Airachnid is Megatron's current second in command, the last thing you need to be arguing with her and making her run to Megatron and snitch." Knockout sighed, patting his friend on the back.

"C'mon, let me at least heal you."

"Fine" Starscream followed Knockout toward the medbay "I'm not worried about Megatron though, he went all soft on me earlier" Starscream said wings hung low.

"Soft eh? Think it might be a trick?" Knockout asked, knowing too well how many times he had to patch the seeker up after Megatron went 'soft' on him.

"I don't know. . . I don't think it was this time. . . I kind of well, broke down and he took my side, saying it was his fault for what happened to TC and Warp" Starscream looked at Knockout, confusion, pain and frustration apparent in his glowing optics.

"That's…odd. Perhaps he's had a change of spark since Blurr came here." Knockout said while starting to patch the seeker up.

"Possibility. . .but I wouldn't think so, if it was Drift it would be a bit more feasible, Megatron has a soft spot for his little Breeder!" he chuckled, ignoring the soft pain of the welding gun melding back his broken armor.

"Then that could explain it, Drift has gone missing." Knockout said without missing a beat, knowing Starscream had been out of the information loop for a while.

"What? What do you mean missing?" Starscream asked, worry flashing though his optics as he looked at Knockout, trying hard not to move.

"Yeah, Blurr said he went off with some Autobot. Didn't say who, only that he left without a word to anyone and with no reason to spare."

"An Autobot? That doesn't sound like Drift, though, at the same time it does. . . despite not being his carrier I swear that boy takes after me in too many ways" Starscream sighed leaning back onto the berth, a sudden want for Megatron pulsing though his spark, a feeling he quickly pushed aside, cursing himself for letting the silver mech get back this close to him.

"Yes, you and his carrier were a lot alike though," Knockout chuckled as he finished up the seeker. "There good as new, I swear, I should start timing myself. See how fast I can get at fixing you since you're in here so much."

"Very funny. . . want to walk around with me? It's been a while since we've just hung out as friends!" Starscream smiled, hope in both his smile and optics, not daring to admit he missed just getting drunk with Knockout and flirting with all the doms that looked their way.

"I think I can spare a moment, it took forever for Breakdown to finally pass out, he's gained much more stamina ever since we came to this planet," Knockout laughed; following his friend out of the med bay. "I blame his need to beat that rival Autobot of his."

Starscream chuckled "Yeah, it's good to see him back at the top of his game though! Despite that hiccup with those humans though. Have you found a way to replace his optic yet?" Starscream asked, knowing Knockout had been doing all he could to figure something out for his lover.

"No, he doesn't seem to mind the missing optic though. He sees it as way to attract my attention more. I have to say, it has been working." Knockout laughed.

"Oh yeah? So, that brings up the next question, when are you two going to bond? You've been together for this entire war, I'm actually shocked there hasn't been a slip up and you haven't started to carry yet!" Starscream chuckled.

Knockout grew quiet, frown on his face.

"I'm…not sure. We were hoping to bond once this war was over, but it doesn't seem to be ending soon. With the rising of Unicron and Optimus Prime and Megatron working together after so long, it looked like it may have actually happened. But then Prime lost his memory, and all hope of this ending was dashed." The red mech sighed.

"Listen to me. A Decepticon wishing for a peaceful ending to all this. How silly."

"You're not the only one" Starscream clenched his fists "I've wanted this slagging war to be over a long time ago. . . maybe if I hadn't screwed up back on Cybertron this war would have ended and I wouldn't have lost Megatron . . . or my wingmates. . . " Starscream clenched his jaw fighting back all the pain that seemed to just be forcing it's way out the past few days.

The red mech rested his hand on his friend's back, smiling gently.

"Don't worry, I've seen the changes in Megatron. I think perhaps being near Orion Pax has made him start to remember the real reason for this war. Instead of power and greed, I'm starting to see guilt and confusion in his optics. I think being around his bond brother is making him revert back to what he once was."

"Even if that may be, and if Megatron ever does show his old self again. . . I don't think I could let myself get close to him again. . . it hurt far to much the first time he left me. . ."

Knockout bit his glossa, refusing to say anything to that. He knew Starscream hated the femme known as Slipstream for stealing his possible mate away, but it was a fact that the seeker had grown to hate Megatron more for betraying him.

But the medic knew there was something more, that Megatron hadn't done such a thing out of lust or hate. There had been something behind his plan to go with Slipstream, or perhaps it was a misunderstanding gone too far. But he knew Megatron still held deep feelings for his friend, he had just grown so cold and lonely all these years without him that he's forgotten how to show it properly.

"Just…don't give up. Not yet."

"Why? The only way I'd even consider it is if Megatron groveled and begged, saying he'd end this stupid war and never leave my side again" he paused "Even then I'd still have a hard time saying I'd take him back" Starscream said, a painful spite in his words, wings fluttering with mixed emotions.

"Give it time my friend, give it time." Knockout said with a small smile. "Now, let's end this depressing talk! Word has it that Blurr will be attacking a little scout soon~! He'll record it too! Aren't you excited?"

Starscream looked at Knockout, a confused look on his face "Why would Blurr attack a little scout?" Starscream asked, hoping his friend would enlighten him on what he had missed.

"Oh! I keep forgetting you've out for a while! Well, apparently there's this Autobot scout who's been trailing him for the past few years - a youngling I hear. Blurr is finally going to put him in his place." Knockout smirked, "If you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean! I'm shocked Blurr hadn't done it sooner, based off of how you 'trained' him to deal with things" Starscream chuckled.

"I just can't wait to see the recording~!" Knockout smirked, growing more and more eager. "It'll definitely set up a fun mood between me and Breakdown."

"Yeah, lucky you! Depending on how the recording looks I'll see if I can't use one of the drones to give me a quickie before I offline them!" Starscream said, it had been far to long since his last assisted overload, and sharp fingers weren't the best of friends to help with a self-overload.

"Hmm, should we go give Blurr some tips before he heads off? I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit from you," Knockout grinned.

"Sure! Sounds fun! I've been wanting to visit him but I wasn't able to roam free until today!" Starscream smiled.

"Then let's go!" Knockout laughed, grabbing Starscream's arm and tugging him towards Blurr's room in a hurry.

Starscream chuckled and followed.

Blurr set down his data pad when his door was knocked on "Come in!" he called looking at the door, wondering who was there to visit him.

"Hello~ look who I brought with me!" Knockout grinned, Starscream following behind him as they entered the room.

"Starscream!" Blurr smiled, standing up.

"Hey Blurr! Long time no. . . see" Starscream blushed softly as Blurr hugged him, a smile pulling on his lips as he hugged back

"It's really good to see you Starscream!" Blurr said pulling back from the hug and looking down at the seeker. He had always thought the seeker was pretty and attractive, but it wasn't until now, looking down at the lop-sided smile on Starscream's face did he realize why his father fell in love with him.

"Good to see you too Blurr!" Starscream smiled patting Blurr's chest.

"Now, don't you two start getting weird on me," Knockout laughed, patting them both on the back. "Me and Starscream here were just talking about your future little adventure, Blurr. We thought we may give you some tips, but now that I think about it - you probably have most of it planned."

"Just a little bit!" Blurr smirked going over to the data pad and picking it up, handing it to Knockout "I like to think things out ahead of time!" the data pad had sketches and writing about different scenarios.

Starscream peaked over Knockout's shoulder and blushed seeing a sketch of a smaller mech bent over a rock a 'floating' cable deep inside of him.

"So devious~!" Knockout grinned, looking over the pictures eagerly. "I'm even more excited to see the video you have when you come back!"

"It will be good! I assure you! I'm no newbie when it comes to secret recording!" Blurr smirked picking up a small camera with a smirk.

Starscream felt a hot rust go though his frame from between the images and the thought of what the recording was going to look like, and then the realization he hadn't been overloaded since Megatron betrayed him.

"When do you plan on attacking the little scout?" Knockout smirked, suddenly aware of Starscream's arousal and wondering if maybe a little fun himself could do him good.

"I was going to go first thing tomorrow morning, I've already sent him a message asking to meet him. I was shocked to see he agreed!" Blurr smirked, his optics catching Starscream's heated cheeks, and flexing wings. He remembered that look from when he was younger, back when his father would say something, or run a claw along one of the sliver wings, that was before they would vanish into their room leaving him and Drift very confused as to what was happening. He now knew what that all meant; the seeker was aroused!

Knockout smirked, leaning a little onto Starscream but keeping his eyes on Blurr as he started to stroke his friend's leg.

"Tell us, what do you plan to do first?"

Starscream flinched a bit but didn't pull away from the touch, he was no stranger to Knockout's touches.

"Well, I said I was going to talk to him about what happened with Megatron! Seems Ratchet has fixed him up enough that he can leave the base! Once he gets to the designated area I'm gonna talk to him, get him comfortable before either cuffing him or using this wonderful thing!" Blurr held up a little chip "This nifty thing makes it so their T-cog stops working! Slap it on his back and in 1.2 seconds he can't fight nor can he drive away!" Blurr smirked.

"Are you?" Knockout smirked, rubbing the inside of Starscream's leg while nuzzling his face into the seeker's neck. "Do you plan on talking dirty? Or are you going to say this is for his own interest? After all, a frag from you is a great honor~!"

"Depends on what I have to use! The cuffs will give me more of a reason to talk dirty! But I'll make sure he knows just how honored he should feel that I'm his first!" Blurr purred, a smirk pulling on his lips as he watched Knockout molest Starscream "Though I'm still unsure if I want to see his face or bend him over a rock and watch just how deep I can get!"

Starscream's wings shook with pleasure, optics growing dim as his systems started to get warmer.

"I imagine you wouldn't be fucking him just once," Knockout laughed, his servo moving further up Starscream's leg and gently rubbing over his groin; glossa licking at the seeker's neck cables. "I think you should watch his expressions first~!"

Knockout used his free hand to rub Starscream's wings while the other petted his cod piece eagerly. "Then bend him over and frag him mercilessly."

Blurr smirked, oh how he loved watching breeders get frisky, sure it was a bit odd seeing as one was his mother-esk figure, but it was still hot! "I like that idea! I want to at least get three rounds in on him! But if he's done after two then that'll be fine! I'm hoping he'll ask for a fourth though!" he paused as Starscream let out a muffled sound of pleasure "I mean, the more I drew those pictures the more I realized just how much the yellow brat gets me hot!"

Starscream mewled as his wing was touched, clawed fingers going up to grab onto Knockout's helm, finger rubbing over Knockout's audio spike, encouraging Knockout to continue. His panel opened on it's own cable and port exposed, making Starscream gasped and instinctively trying to hide his interface material.

Knockout cooed and quickly grabbed the plug before the seeker could hide it, pumping it eagerly but still keeping his heated optics on Blurr.

"Oh? All those years of chasing you, and now you're going to chase him? The irony of it is cute." The medic laughed, starting to nip at Starscream's neck.

Starscream let out a deep moan, wings shaking with heated pleasure, hips rocking in tune with Knockout's pumps.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Blurr said going up behind Starscream and let his fingers ghost over the underside of the silver wing, having had enough practice on seekers to know what the different touches to the wings meant.

Starscream gasped at the touch and looked at Blurr wish a mild shock, there was no way Blurr just asked permission to interface, there was no way.

The red mech watched the exchange with interest, servo now furiously pumping the hardened cable.

"I've always wanted to see you two interface, out of morbid curiosity."

"I-I" Starscream moaned deeply body rocking back against Blurr "Go slow, it's been a long time!"

Blurr smirked "You got it!" he said opening up his panel, large plug rubbing over Starscream's opening before slowly pushing in.

Starscream's optics widened, a small pleasure filled scream escaping his lips as he felt a familiar feeling object thrusted up into him. There was no lie in the fact that Blurr had taken after his father with both length and width. "So large!" he moaned, it stung a little, but he was never one to deny he was one for enjoying a little pain.

Knockout shamelessly turned on his inner camera, it was something he had built in years ago when he started realizing Breakdown really liked to see their interface sessions.

"Mmm, frag him good~!"

Starscream moaned looking at Knockout, knowing all about that camera, having helped put it in, "A-Ah, Blurr!" unsure why being filmed turned him on that much more.

Blurr didn't know why Starscream moaning his name made him feel empowered, but he shifted the seeker's position and started to thrust hard into the silver beauty, knowing now, more then ever before, as to why his father never let the seeker leave the berth. "So tight! You're very wonderful Starscream!" he purred, having no idea about the camera.

Starscream reached forward and grabbed onto Knockout's hips pulling them close to him and licked at the heated panel covering Knockout's cable.

The medic moaned and quickly opened his paneling, his hardened spike springing out and rubbing into Starscream's face, groaning in need.

Starscream quickly took the cable into his mouth sucking on it hungrily as his body rocked back against the large object hitting all the right places deep inside him.

Blurr grabbed onto the seekers hips and started to rail into him hard and fast.

Knockout watched the scene unfold before him, groaning in delight and releasing his lubricant into the seeker's mouth, unable to hold on for much longer.

"F-Frag!"

Starscream startled as lubricant slid down his throat before overloading himself.

Blurr gasped and pulled free of the seeker, hot fluids globing onto the seekers back and wings causing the hyper-sensitive material to shake and twitch as fluids dripped off his wings and to the floor.

Knockout made sure to catch the act with his recorder, smirking at the satisfied looks on his teammates faces.

"That was fun, if not a little quick. But I'm glad you helped our little Screamer, Blurr - he's been on edge lately." The medic chuckled, petting the bot on his helm gently.

Starscream moaned softly falling to the ground panting, feeling the fluids run down his back "That doesn't even begin to cover how I've been feeling Knockout!" he said, letting out a soft sound of pleasure as another glob started to drip down his wing.

Blurr sat next to Starscream, chuckling softly "I think this makes me a Mother-Fragger!" his chuckle turning into a loud laugh.

Starscream snorted then let out a joy-filled laugh, something he had not done for well over 9 thousand years.

"Don't worry about it," Knockout grinned, pulling out a data chip and handing it to Blurr. "I won't share the video if you don't want anyone to know. It's a sensitive issue and all, but I know Starscream needed something and I doubt he'd be going to anyone else soon."

Blurr took the chip and smirked "Maybe I should slip it to my father so he realizes what he gave up!" he said, feeling a sudden hate for his father for what he did to Starscream.

Starscream looked at Blurr with a mild shock, "I-I don't know about that. I don't want you getting in trouble with Megatron for this" he said.

"I can imagine the rage…and maybe the lust on his face." Knockout laughed. "But I agree, don't do anything stupid - at least not without Starscream's permission."

"Well, I can handle my father no problem, besides, well, I miss seeing him happy, if me showing him this gets him to realize how much he misses and loves Starscream. . ." Blurr said.

Starscream blushed softly and looked down "I don't know. . . I really don't think I can get myself to trust him again. . ." he said, a pained expression on his face.

Blurr sighed and rubbed Starscream's back, "I wont give it to him then, don't worry Starscream" he said, looking at the time "You two should clean up and leave, Megatron usually comes here to have energon with me"

"Fine, we'll leave you alone then," Knockout laughed, helping his friend up and waving at the bot. "Have fun tomorrow! Make sure you send me the video of you taking that what's-his-name scout!"

"I'll make sure you are the first to get a copy!" Blurr smirked putting the chip in a blank tablet and setting it on his desk "See you tomorrow afternoon!" he said waving as Starscream and Knockout left.

A few moments passed before Megatron walked in "Evening Megatron!" Blurr smiled.

"Hm, you seem happier today." Megatron said with a tired look on his face.

"Yeah, Starscream just stopped by not to long ago to say hi!" Blurr smiled sitting down clearing a space off the desk, hitting the on switch to the pad he put the recording into and freaked out as a clear Starscream moan was heard before he managed to turn it off.

"What the pit was that?!" Megatron asked in confusion, tired optics wide and he looked over to his son.

"N-Nothing, something Knockout gave me" he said gulping loudly, cheeks flushed.

Megatron frowned at his son but didn't question him further, sitting down with a few cubes.

"I won't be staying too long, Orion gave me some information to go over and I wish to actually recharge well tonight."

Blurr nodded not really thinking and put the pad down back on the table before grabbing one of the cubes "I understand, you're as busy as ever!" he said sitting down, the pad well out of reach as he putting the cube to his lips and started to drink down the medium sized cube.

"Yes, always." Megatron sighed, spying the datapad out of the corner of his optic. "What is that you're working on?"

"Oh, plan for tomorrow morning! Gonna put Hot Shot in his place!" Blurr smirked clicking the pad on and handing it to his father "Knockout seemed to approve of it!" he said, realizing he had just told his father he had two breeders in his room before he got there.

Megatron looked over the datapad and smiled, shaking his head. "You're too much like me, try not to get caught. I can't spend too much time bailing your aft out over something as silly as you raping a useless scout."

"Don't worry, the area I set up to meet Hot Shot is where no one can detect our location!" Blurr smirked "Is it so bad that I'm like you?" he asked not paying attention to what he was doing and set his cube down, knocking over the worse of the two pads, making it turn on again evident sounds of both Knockout and Starscream now clear as he dove to turn the pad off again, the only trait he picked up from his mother, clumsyness.

The Decepticon lord frowned, glaring at his son as he quickly pinpointed the sounds as something he has heard before.

"Blurr…what exactly were you doing in here with Star-"

_"Lord Megatron!"_

The silver mech growled angrily and pressed his comma, "What is it Airachnid?! I'm busy!"

_"There's another Autobot signal coming into the atmosphere. If we hurry we can catch and destroy whoever it is!"_

Megatron snarled, "Send in Breakdown and Knockout…and my son." He turned to the flustered blue mech and glared. "We'll talk about this when you come back."

Blurr gulped cheeks red as he put the pad down before leaving his room, not wishing to say anything to upset his father. Once out of the room he thought about taking the chip from the pad, knowing it would look bad if he ran in to grab it, oh well, Megatron was going to see it one way or another.

"Hurry up Blurr, word has it this Autobot knows how to fight," Knockout said with a smirk, Breakdown following behind him. "How exciting!"


	8. Another Autobot

Chapter 8

Another Autobot

"Who is it?" Bulkhead asked quickly, trying to peak over Ratchet and Arcee's shoulders as the medic started to open the ground bridge. "Is it 'Jacky?!"

"No. And I know this signal…" Arcee said while Ratchet looked at her in confusion. "I've fought with him before and I know he's smart enough to disguise this type of thing. So I think he's just looking for a fight."

"What?! Why?!" Hot Shot asked while trying to peek as well.

Arcee smirked walking to the ground bridge with the two scouts and Bulkhead following. "Because he can win."

"Who is it?" An eager Bulkhead asked, excited to get a new member who could kick aft.

The femme started to walk into the bridge, still a little worried that Hot Shot was coming, but the yellow bot insisted so she couldn't really stop him. But if anyone could kick some aft it was the bot that was landing. "Have any of you ever heard of Sideways?"

Blurr jumped from a cliff side and to where the ship landed his smile falling when a mech with horn-like spikes coming off his helmet "Sideways?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh really, Blurr, lovely. . . well come on, fight me! I'm playing Autobot this month!" he said a clear smile on his face

"Very well!" Blurr said, always loving a good scuff with the purple opticed mech.

Knockout transformed just in time to see a purple mech and Blurr just starting to fight, looking down in confusion.

"I was sure we were going to see a large mech, what is it with Autobots and small sizes? He's almost as short as those two scouts of theirs. Do they have no large mechs?!"

"I guess not!" Breakdown shrugged "Doesn't look like we need to help Blurr either. . . or maybe we do" he quickly added as Blurr was flipped around and onto his back the small mech looking down at him as if the blue mech was nothing.

"Well, at least the reports of being a badass was right," Knockout laughed. He looked up when he heard the sound of a ground bridge opening and smirked as most of the Autobots filed through. "It's becoming quite a party!"

"Sideways!" Arcee cried out, a large smile on her face. She's only fought with him a few times, but knew he already had the upper hand.

Bulkhead made Bumblebee and Hot Shot stay close behind them, but the two couldn't help but peek around the large green mech in interest.

"Hey there Arcee! The two on the cliff seem like they need to be taken care of! I got little blue here!" Sideways chuckled dancing around Blurr's punches.

Blurr rolled his optics, even though he was actually trying to hit the double-agent he couldn't seem to land any punches at all, "L-Little blue?" Blurr repeated the pet name Sideways gave him when he was a sparkling, back then he enjoyed it but now, oh, now it was quite annoying. Blurr made like he was going left then made a clean hit with right cracking Sideways' mask.

"Nice hit! Been a while since anyone has managed to touch me!" Sideways said flipping around in the air and landing back on his feet as if nothing happened "Seems you've gotten better!"

"Right!" Arcee ran towards the cliff while Bulkhead turned to the two scouts with a worried look.

"I know you want to fight, but stay here. Both of you," Bulkhead didn't want to admit things have gotten more dangerous and he worried for the two breeders, they were all they had and both were too young and innocent to even be fighting - but he wouldn't tell them that, knowing they would get angry. "Be back up for Sideways in case something goes wrong."

With that, the green mech lumbered off towards Breakdown, itching for another showdown.

Hot Shot pouted and turned back to watching the fight between Sideways and Blurr, "No fair…he's my rival."

Bee beeped a chuckle, then told Hot Shot he agreed with Bulkhead, this Sideways seemed to know what he was doing. Bee watched as they continued to fight before Blurr's optics shone softly as if he was told something then fell over before calling a retreat for the Decepticons.

Hot Shot was impressed, he'd never seen the Decepticons retreat, but there they were. Doing it!

The yellow bot ran up to Sideways with a large grin, unable to help himself but see the mech as amazing. "Wow! That was so cool! I'm glad you came! Now we stand a better chance against the Decepticons!"

"That was the idea! I saw Blurr leave the planet and Shockwave is a bore so I took after Blurr, hoping that he would put up a better fight but oh well, what can you do?" Sideways chuckled "Hot Shot right? I haven't seen you since Optimus took you in! Where is the big guy anyway? I expected to see him come to greet me!" he said.

The yellow bot smiled sadly, looking down at the dirt in silence.

"Optimus has been taken by Megatron…he doesn't remember he's a Prime so we're guessing Megatron tricked him onto his ship." Bulkhead said while coming up.

"I see. . . well, guess it looks like I came at a good time then! With so little of you and well, Megatron AND Blurr here, you need some kind of balance of power!" Sideways chuckled shifting the dirt under his feet feeling a soft tingle, a smirk pulling on his lips under his mask "So, catch me up! What have I missed on your end of the war?" he asked looking up at Bulkhead, optics shifting to look at Arcee.

"We've lost Optimus but we're trying to figure out ways to get him to remember." Arcee said while walking up with a frown. "Hot Shot just arrived about a week ago and there's only all us here and Ratchet back at the base."

"We're trying to contact Wheeljack, but we're not having much luck with that." Bulkhead interjected.

"We recently fought Unicron about a month ago-"

"Y-You did?!" Hot Shot gasped, haven't heard this at all.

"Unicron you say!" Sideways said knowing now what he felt. "So, you said something about 'Jack, maybe it's best if he stays away, I'd hate to be him if Starscream finds out he's around"

"Why?" Hot Shot tilted his helm, hanging on Sideways' every word - he couldn't help it…he was young and impressionable.

"Well, Wheeljack killed Starscream's brothers" Sideways said bluntly

"O-Oh," Hot Shot said while covering his mouth, not comfortable with the thought of killing. Yeah, he fought, but the intent to kill wasn't really in his spark.

"Let's get back to the base, we'll have to figure out who's sleeping where - we're gaining more members than I can count," Bulkhead smiled.

"Me and Bee can sleep together, we're used to it!" Hot Shot smiled, taking the other scout's hand.

Bee beeped happily nodding

Sideways nodded "Sounds good! It's been a while since I've seen Ratchet, that and I should tell him Ironhide is alive and should be on his way here soon" he said

"Great! Ironhide would be a great asset!" Bulkhead grinned, excited to meet up with one of his personal heroes.

"Ratchet, ready for a ground bridge!" Arcee said over the comm, looking to the purple mech with a grin. "It's good to have you here, we need all the help we can get."

"Do you think you can teach me how to fight like that? I've always lost against Blurr…" Hot Shot asked while looking at the mech eagerly.

"Yeah, I think I could! I used to train all the new Autobots, Arcee being one of them!" Sideways said.

"He's a good teacher, Hot Shot." Arcee grinned. "He'll take good care of ya."

"Just be a little careful with him, Sideways," Bulkhead chuckled as they walked through the ground bridge. "He's recovering from a big injury."

"I-I'm fine!" Hot Shot cried out, cheeks puffing.

"You and Bee make the cutest breeders!" Bulkhead teased.

"I'm not cute!"

"Hey don't feel too uptight about it, I'm a breeder too, there is a reason I cover my face!" Sideways chuckled following Bulkhead and Arcee into the bridge.

"You're a breeder?" Hot Shot gasped, not noticing Ratchet's annoyed look. He knew he was supposed to have a check up after each mission for a week or two, but Sideways was too cool! "But, you're too awesome and you kick aft!"

Arcee laughed and tugged Hot Shot towards Ratchet who was ready to look him over. "Don't mind this one, he's still a youngling."

"It's fine I don't mind! I rather like younglings!" Sideways said.

"I don't see how you can," Arcee said while rolling her optics.

"H-Hey!" Hot Shot whined, pouting at the femme while Ratchet checked his stomach.

"What? You used to talk about how you wanted a sparkling the moment the war was over. Oh what was that mechs name, slag I can't remember, but you were all over wanting to be with him!" Sideways chuckled. "What happened to that Arcee huh?" he asked.

Arcee frowned and looked away. "He was offlined…by Starscream."

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm nervously. "We…lost Cliffjumper a few months back. It really hit the team hard."

"I see, he was a good warrior, a mech after my own spark I might say!" Sideways said. He spoke of the spark the Autobots knew that was. His true spark was only seen by his creators.

Hot Shot tore away from Ratchet as soon as he was done, standing close to Sideways, looking eager and happy. "So, when can you start teaching me? I-I mean, if you want of course. It'd be really awesome if you did though!"

"Probably after Ratchet gives you an all clear, I don't want to risk you opening any wounds or anything" Sideways said

"That should be within the next week or so, taking a blast from Megatron to the stomach and walking away from it is a feet, now walking away from it with all your parts intact is a miracle, though, I have to assume he didn't use 100% of his power" Ratchet said shaking his head.

"I see, you are quite lucky then to be alive after getting hit by Megatron, he's a formidable foe for even me! Blurr is still young and has a lot to learn to even skim the top of his fathers power"

"Yeah. I-I want to beat Blurr. I NEED to beat him! He's done so many horrible things, I have to stop him from doing any more!" Hot Shot bit his lower lip.

"Hot Shot, you shouldn't be fighting anyone on your own." Arcee chided.

"No! I've been after him for years, I have to do it!"

"What did he do to get you so hot and bothered kid?" Sideways asked, trying to think of anything other then small pranks.

The bot frowned, hands clenched in frustration. "I…He's done so much. So many bad things…I just want to stop him!"

"Are you sure you're not thinking of Drift? He's done some crazy bad things, Blurr is more of a joker. I can't think of anything he's done that was really horrible" Sideways said folding his arms across his chest.

"N-No! I saw him! I saw him attack the base I was at! Perceptor had to hold him off while Red Alert got me away!" Hot Shot frowned, "I-I know it was him, he was blue and Perceptor could barely hold him off…I don't even know if he's still online."

He hadn't had his war armor yet and only came up to Red Alert's waist when it happened, but he could never forget something like that.

"Odd, must have been when he was a youngling, I know Megatron had both his sons run off on a 'right of passage' mission, Blurr's must have been to get something from the base you were at." he paused seeing the worried look in Hot Shots optics "Don't worry, Preceptor is fine, he has been stationed on Moon One for the past few years" Sideways assured Hot Shot.

"H-He is?" Hot Shot brightened, so happy his former language and science teacher was okay. "I'm so glad, he's an amazing shooter but when we left the battle was hand to hand and I was so worried…"

"He's an excellent sharp-shooter yes, but he is also quite good with hand to hand." Sideways chuckled.

"That's good! I've only ever seen him shoot, he could only teach me a little bit…I was too small to hold a gun then." Hot Shot laughed.

"I'm sure Preceptor would say you haven't grown much!" Sideways chuckled, taking a stab at himself as well since Hot Shot was only half a head shorter then him.

"W-What?! I'm not that short! Am I?"

"No comment," Bulkhead laughed.

"Bee, I'm not short, right?!" Hot Shot whined, looking at his bond brother with a pout.

Bee shook his head holding up his hands in defense as he beeped a 'leave me out of this'.

"Interesting, you're vocalizer is still damaged!" Sideways said going over to Bee and looking at his neck, claw like fingers pulling a cable away and looking at the voice component "odd, looks right, wonder why it's not functioning" he muttered.

"We think the cog is broken or missing one of the smaller components, we don't really have the tools on this planet to fix it though," Arcee frowned.

"Maybe when we get a hold of Wheeljack he could find something for us - if he comes." Bulkhead sighed, patting Bumblebee on the helm gently.

"I might have something on my ship that will help, I always have random medical stuff on me" Sideways said looking to Ratchet "Oh, thinking of things I carry around, Ironhide! I talked to him on my way here and he said he'd stop by after he got done with his mission around oh, I'm not gonna remember the name of the planet. I really need to clean out my memory files!" he chuckled.

"He did?" Ratchet said, faceplates heating up in a mild blush.

Hot Shot noticed the blush and giggled, him and Bumblebee moving close and giving the medic a look.

"Ratchet and Ironhide~ sitting in ship! K-I-S-S-EEP!" Both barely dodged a flying wrench and hid behind Bulkhead.

"Don't start you two, it's not what you think" Ratchet said his face only getting redder.

"Suuure!" Hot Shot laughed, running up to Sideways and taking his servo, tugging him towards the hall. "C'mon! I'll show you around!"

"Sometimes I wonder how he can be so carefree…" Arcee sighed.

Sideways nodded and followed both yellow mechs around the small base.

"They are young, if the war keeps going they will learn" Ratchet said a bit sad, not really wanting the two yellow mechs to know much more war.

"I won't let them suffer," Bulkhead said with a growl. "Bee and Hot Shot are too important to us! They deserve to happy and live peacefully - especially after what their creators went through. Optimus wanted it that way. That's why he kept them away from the war as long as he could."

"It probably would have kept working if Bumblebee didn't stow away on our ship though," Arcee sighed.

"Yeah, and if Hot Shot wasn't in this lover's quarrel with Blurr he'd still be back on Cybertron as well" Ratchet sighed.

Bulkhead laughed while Arcee shook her helm.

"I know Blurr personally, we used to go to the same academy before the war. He's definitely strong and cocky - I just don't see how Hot Shot got it in his processor that they're rivals. I doubt Blurr even knew he was being chased around by someone like Hot Shot until a few run ins. He's not exactly on his radar."

"We shouldn't worry about it, if Blurr really thinks he's weak, he'll hopefully won't bother with him." Bulkhead frowned. "Of course, I can't say that Hot Shot won't stop going after him - hopefully nothing about him and Bee being breeders gets out. Then they will be on his radar - and Megatron's."

"Very true, I can't see Megatron keeping away for long if he found out about the breeders we had here" Ratchet sighed.


	9. On my Radar

Chapter 9

On my Radar

The next morning, Blurr made his way into the cave and sat down on a rock, setting up his camera, waiting for the arrival of his 'good friend'.

Hot Shot took a while to sneak out of the base, a few minutes to get away without waking up Bumblebee and another long while to figure out how to drive to the location since he's only been on the planet for so long.

When he finally arrived, he still wasn't sure it was the right place, until he walked into the cave and spotted Blurr was he sure.

"Why did you call me here? Are you going to give Optimus back?!"

"Not my choice, that is up to my dad, I actually wanted to just talk to you Hot Shot, it's about why you are chasing me"

"Why I'm chasing you?" Hot Shot frowned and mimicked the fighting position he saw Sideways perform when they first found him, though he didn't look intimidating at all and he really didn't even know how to fight this way. He just thought a bluff was better than nothing.

"You should know why! You attacked the base and tried to hurt my friends back on Cybertron! Red Alert had to take me away and we had to leave Perceptor behind because of you!"

"Oh, that, weird, I actually know what you're talking about! Sorry to tell you that was Megatron's doing, you should talk to him about that" Blurr said standing up looking down at Hot Shot "And you're stance is off, move your back foot out about two meters."

The yellow bot blinked and did as Blurr told him to like he was a student, not at all questioning it.

"Better?"

"Yeah, a bit better" Blurr smirked hooking his foot under Hot Shot's and tripping him. "You look even better down there!" he said, oh how he was going to enjoy this!

Hot Shot yelped and brought his servos to his helm where it bounced on the ground.

"O-Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

"Oh you really think I was just going to be nice!" Blurr said crouching down in front of Hot Shot, pulling a small device from his arm compartment hitting the chip into Hot Shot's neck.

He cried out in pain and touched his neck, blue optics wide and confused as he looked up at Blurr.

"W-What'd you do?!"

"Setting up for some fun!" Blurr smirked, dark blue fingers ghosting over Hot Shot's chest.

The scout felt a strange chill run through him, finally feeling the danger of being alone with a Decepticon with no help - though, he wasn't even sure what Blurr was doing.

"S-Stop!" He slapped the bot's hand and quickly scurried away, trying to transform so he could escape. "M-My body..it won't…What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing that will last!" Blurr purred grabbing onto Hot Shot's arm and pulled the yellow mech close and pinned him down.

Hot Shot whimpered and struggled under the grip, trying to kick the mech off while he squeezed his optics shut tight - trying to keep his frightened tears from forming and making him look weak in front of his rival.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"Give me one good reason!" Blurr purred, hands roaming over Hot Shot's body, feeling the yellow frame heat up under his touch.

The youngling grew more and more confused, not sure why Blurr was touching him along with feeling a strange fear creep into his spark.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling now, making him sob and look up at the Decepticon, not seeing him as a rival to fight anymore - but as someone who could really hurt him.

"P-Please stop…Y-You're scaring me…" He cried, not sure what to do anymore, having no real battle experience other then shooting his gun for defense.

"Good! That is the point!" Blurr smirked leaning back and grabbing onto Hot Shot's interface panel forcing it open.

Hot Shot cried out and tried to push the bot away, hands trembling as he pounded at Blurr's chest and sobbed.

"Stop! Stop! Leave me alone!"

"Not a chance on your life little one!" Blurr smirked grabbing Hot Shot's writs and pinned them above his head opening his own panel

Hot Shot instinctively squeezed his legs shut, still confused as to what was happening - though his body was responding quickly as if it knew something he didn't.

He continued to struggle and sob, spark pulsing in his chamber at a quickened pace and making it harder for him to fight back.

This wasn't supposed to happen! He came here to maybe convince Blurr to give Optimus back! And if it didn't work he would just run away and try and figure out another tactic! But he'd never seen the bot act like this, it felt like the bot he secretly awed at was betraying him and it was enough to make his spark ache with an unknown pain.

"S-Stop! Please!" Hot Shot cried harder, wishing someone could help him and make him forget all this.

Blurr growled covering Hot Shot's mouth as he forced Hot Shot's legs open pushing his plug into the virgin port. Without warning or waiting for Hot Shot to adjust, Blurr started to thrust hard in and out of Hot Shot's slick port, making sure to get a shot of the small traces of blood coating his plug, confirming his belief of the yellow mechs innocence.

It hurts! It hurts so much! Hot Shot thought to himself, cringing and sobbing with each thrust, body trying to reject the foreign feeling by squeezing tightly around Blurr's plug as if trying to push it out - though it was only making it worse.

What was worse was that it felt like his spark itself was breaking into a million pieces, he didn't know why it felt this way. Maybe, in his own mind, he had wondered if when the war was over and there could have been peace if he and Blurr may have become friends. He knew it was simply a hope in him, something he couldn't help thinking despite it never having a chance of happening. But he felt like his world was being destroyed by the very mech he had saw as someone he wished himself he could be.

A noble warrior with a sharp mind. He had never knew Blurr was so malicious, though he had seen the bot attack the base during his childhood - Sideways claimed Blurr was just some prankster who was only waiting for the war to end.

But this proved it was all wrong. Blurr was now something Hot Shot would always fear and it pained him to know how helpless he was now. All he could do was cry and look up at the bot in fear, pain, and betrayal. Blurr may never know that Hot Shot had felt about him, someone he had come to admire during their past scuffles (most of them ending with Blurr just leaving him in some silly situation with no harm done), the scout's world was now shattered and he wasn't sure he'd ever recover or ever be the same after this.

Blurr had his way with Hot Shot for another hour, forcing Hot Shot to not only suck him off but bend over a large rock and take it that way as well.

"Well, it was fun Hot Shot! See you on the battle field!" Blurr chuckled turning off his camera and leaving Hot Shot covered in both interface fluids and optical fluids. "Oh, and you were able to transform about twenty minutes ago" he added before transforming and speeding off.

The yellow bot curled up and sobbed, unable to move for an hour - too much in shock to do anything but cry and wait until one of his teammates finally located him.


	10. Fear

Chapter 10

Fear

Arcee slammed her fist into the table, rage and hate in her optics.

"I'll kill him. I swear to Primus there will be nothing left of him!"

Bulkhead could only hold his helm as they waited in the main hub, Ratchet working on Hot Shot's body and checking him over for the past few hours. "I-I don't understand…why would Hot Shot go visit him!?"

"He trusted him! That's why! Hot Shot isn't meant for war! He's too naive!"

Sideways sat in the corner of the room thinking, optics flashing every so often as if he was arguing with himself "Settle down, it's something that was unavoidable. I'm not saying it was the best of ways, but at least now Hot Shot will know not to trust every mech he meets. He will live, his body is meant to interface that way - if he was a dom and Blurr did that to him, he'd be in a horrible state."

"You think he's not in a horrible state!?" Arcee hissed, her emotions getting the better of her. "He's a youngling! He's not old enough to be interfacing!"

"She's right, Sideways. Just an hour ago Ratchet told me during his break that Hot Shot is too frightened to go near me or Arcee. He thinks he has a fear of doms now…"

"W-What?! I'm not even a mech!" Arcee said with hurt optics.

"It's…" Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. "He says it may be because of your armor color - it's really close to Blurr's."

"It is the same shade of blue" Sideways said off handedly "Though, his 'fear' will only last a short time, for you two at least, you're his friends, and on his team, he'll learn to re-trust you to help save Optimus" he sighed "That is even to say that he'll want to go anywhere near the Nemesis, let alone Blurr"

"He won't have to because I'll make sure Blurr never even looks at him or anyone again." Arcee hissed.

"The upside is that Ratchet thinks Hot Shot still trusts breeders…so uh, expect him to cling to you and Bee for a while." Bulkhead said while trying to lighten the mood.

"I was already expecting it. Arcee, I'm gonna warn your right now, Blurr is way beyond your league, and the more you bottle up hate and anger for him the more you'll make mistakes and will end up paying the price for it. Blurr fights with a level head, never brings emotions into it, sure he can get cocky, but that's when he already knows he's won." Sideways explained, not wanting his protege to end up dead.

"If you're so confident then you take him down." Arcee hissed, trying to calm herself. "For all we know Blurr found out Hot Shot is a breeder! He could be in more danger since Blurr is still alive!"

"I wont kill Blurr, it's not my place to do so, I'm here to make sure none of you die" Sideways said, knowing that there was no way he would allow himself to fight with a friend under his feet. "Besides, you seem keen on killing him, you'll only hate me if I take that away from you"

"Whatever," Arcee growled while walking away.

"Don't mind her…she's just upset is all." Bulkhead said with a sorry smile, looking away when he saw Ratchet come in. "What's the situation now, Ratch?"

"He's hurt, scared and feels alone" Ratchet sighed "He's fine physically thankfully, Blurr knew what he was doing. The only real damage is to his mental state, I had to say something to him that happily he found truthful enough to let me continue to look at him" he shook his head

"I'm guessing I should give him some space then, so I don't freak him out?" Bulkhead asked with a sad smile.

"For now yes, I think that it's best we all do that, let him come to us rather then trying to go to him. . . except you Bee, he wants to talk to you" Ratchet said looking at the worried yellow mech.

Bee nodded and ran into the side room to see his bond-brother.

Once Bee had vanished and the door was shut he got closer to the others "My guess is that Blurr knew from the start that Hot Shot was a breeder, he obviously was just trying to get rid of Hot Shot chasing him around, and well, he succeeded" he paused "I think it would be best if we get Optimus back as soon as possible, I fear that he's the only one that will get Hot Shot to trust doms again."


End file.
